


Unexpected Experiences

by bloodyrosesbrokenspirits24



Category: Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights (2004)
Genre: Blow Job, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Idk what other tags this should have feel free to let me know in the comments, Lots of it, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, cunninglus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyrosesbrokenspirits24/pseuds/bloodyrosesbrokenspirits24
Summary: Set 2 years after the ending of the movie; You arrive in Havana with your girlfriends on a trip that would be a once in a lifetime, what you didn't expect to find was a man, a gentleman, who would take you places you had never been before.
Relationships: Javier Suarez/Reader, Javier Suarez/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever FF that I have ever done, completed and published for the world to see. I am new to this so feel free to leave constructive criticism, otherwise how else am I going to grow and learn, right?  
> I would like to give special thanks to the people that encouraged me to write this out because for so long I have wanted to start writing FanFic but was always afraid to do so.  
> To those that take the time to read this, I humbly thank you and hope you enjoy this smutty goodness as much as I had fun writing it out.

The city of Havana was bustling with life, music, passion and its most distinguished reason for tourists and locals – dancing. You were having the time of your life in the city- never having seen anything like it in your life. The energy was something else and the men had a certain quality that you couldn’t find back home.

College boys just didn’t know how to ‘woo’ a girl these days and it was incredibly frustrating, and sometimes you just needed a man to charm his way into your pants, not just take what he fucking wanted all the time. And not just the ‘oh you’re so sexy I want to fuck you’ way, no, you were tired of it, in high school it might’ve been hot but now it was -- typical.

So when you arrived here in Havana with your girlfriends and were met with men who were just so sensual and expressive with not just their words but heart, mind, body and soul, you were immediately taken with them.

Especially with one  _ man _ , in particular. With the way he moved his hips, the expressions on his face and how women flaunted over to dance with him; you knew he was a man. Normally you would be put off by a man who caught that much attention – there was something about him that attracted him to you as if he were a siren, calling you closer.

_ La Rosa Negra _ was a little semi-run down club but popular nonetheless and it had every local in Havana swaying through the doors to the dancefloor; after the Cuban revolution had dictator Fulgencio Batista flee from the country, there was no party like the party in Cuba.

The music was blaring through the club like there was no tomorrow. For some reason the atmosphere in the club was extra special tonight and for the life of you, you didn’t know why.

You were wearing your favorite dress, in your favorite color- it was cute but short, just on the edge of being sexy rather than cute and with your favorite pair of heels and light makeup. You knew you were going to sweat it off in a bit anyway so what was the point of you going all out on it. You were sporting a drink when you saw  _ him _ coming your way. Looking at you with his dark honey colored eyes that were almost black at this point – they screamed  _ ‘he wants you, right here, right now’ _

Your mouth goes dry and your brain was turning to mush at his sweaty appearance. Pieces of his hair were sticking to his forehead as if he had just come out of a shower and some single locks hanging over his forehead were making him look absolutely delicious right now. You wanted to ravish him and make him sweat for other reasons. He just looked so fucking good right now, and you wanted him to make you scream.  _ ‘Woah what the fuck?!’ _ you didn’t know what had gotten into you; you never thought about a man this way not right away anyway. This man though,  _ Javier Juarez _ , had you under a spell. The atmosphere in the club wasn’t helping either.

\----

You had met the first night you arrived. Right here in the very same spot, having a drink just talking with your girlfriends enjoying the music. A man had lightly tapped your shoulder and when you turned around you saw a boyish grin on his face; he introduced himself and asked if you wanted to dance with him, you thought he was handsome enough so you had said yes. Looking back to your girlfriends, you smirked at them and asked them to watch your drink. As you danced, the tension between you and him had gone off the rails. It was almost as if you both were in a primal mating dance – and this made him go from handsome to a fucking god in your eyes. The way your bodies had gyrated and grinded against each other intoxicated you with want and need like never before. You wanted more of it.

That night had turned for the worst.  _ A huge cockblock _ , aka your girlfriends, had chosen that time to interrupt you both from the heat of the moment to tell you that one of them was feeling sick and that they weren’t leaving without you. You loved them with your whole being but  _ seriously?!  _ Out of all the times, now. You turned to your passionate, sexy dance partner to apologize and as you were about to open your mouth to speak, he took your hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman -- giving you a mental whiplash. This man had turned from an absolute erotic being to the kindest man you had ever known

“I’ll be here whenever you come back. My name is Javier Suarez, thank you for the best dance of my life so far,  _ bonita _ ” and with that he had let go of your hand, given you a smirk, a wink, looked you up and down one last time and walked away to get further lost in the crowd.

That night you had to relieve yourself at the thought of him with your own hand. Wishing it was his hands and his mouth eating you out and making you cum. When you were done you told yourself you had to go back the next night. Unfortunately it didn’t happen because you had forgotten that you and your girlfriends had planned on a beach day and hike that day. So, the night after would have to do.

\----

Once Javier had reached you, there were no words exchanged, no hi’s or how are you’s, just a look and a pull from him leading you out on the dance floor, not once breaking eye contact with you.

A song starts playing a fast paced but sensual rhythm and he takes you by the waist to bring you closer and flush against his body. Taking your arms and putting them around his neck, he parts your thighs with his right thigh so he can slide it between your legs, just like that first night. He starts to sway side to side, taking the lead and you were glad because your senses were just going all over the place. You could feel yourself trembling from the excitement this man was giving you.

He leads the whole time- dipping you, bringing your leg up next to his hips to grind against you, both of you moaning at the contact and shuddering the whole time. You would dip your head back and he would start to kiss up your chest and lick up to your neck, making you grind up against him. You could feel he was getting hard so you would bring your head back up to its normal position to look at him deep in his lustful eyes with your own. A little bit more grinding and gyrating and you were done with the fucking teasing. Being bold and feeling like you were on fire, you looked him in the eyes, brought him down to your mouth and kissed him.

Your lips and tongues were clashing with one another, the sensation sending you in a frenzy you didn’t think you were capable of until now.

You separate for air, both of you breathing heavy from the passion and hotness of the kiss. You bring your lips next to his ear and bite it – tasting a little salty because of the sweat but you didn’t care and boldly told him “Take me somewhere that isn’t here right now Javier; please, I need you to fuck me and make me cum.”

He brought his head back to look you in the eyes, almost perplexed at your admission but breathing heavily and with hooded eyes brought your lips together with his again and separated in a matter of seconds, “Thought you’d never ask, querida.”

You didn’t know when the fuck you had become so wanton for a man before, and a stranger at that, but he just did something to you that you couldn’t describe in words so you wanted, needed, to show him.

He led you away from the dance floor of  _ La Rosa Negra  _ and through the bodies of people and out the front door but not before grabbing your belongings. Once you step out the doors of the club you feel yourself sober up and can feel yourself losing your nerve as he’s leading you the way, you assume, to his apartment or his house and you can feel yourself start to panic.  _ ‘What the fuck am I doing? Am I really going to let a man I just basically met rail into me like I have no fucking sense?’  _ The logical part of you is having an inside battle and it makes you unconsciously hesitant with Javier leading you towards who knows where, because he stops when he feels you tug a little on your arm that he has a hold on.

“Is something wrong? Did I pull too hard?” He looks at you with concern. Again from a tactful sexy man to a sweetheart light a fucking light switch, it makes your heart melt. Normally men, no wait – boys, back home would not even be half the man he was being right now, and you liked him that much more for it. You decided right in that moment you didn’t give a fuck how differently you were acting from your usual self you were going to fuck this man and he was going to fuck you until the sun came up.

You kiss him again and he obliges, not the same passionate kiss you had at the club but enough to get the feelings going again, “Lead the way, Javier.”

You both start to walk again in the direction to his apartment but not before coming up an alley and lightly shoving you against a wall. He’s kissing you as if you were a lifeline, drinking you in, moaning.  _ Fuck! _ You didn’t know you could get so turned on just by hearing a man moan. He was touching you everywhere he could get his hands on, your face, your arms, your back, and finally resting on your ass, to pull you flush against him to grind into you. You moaned in unison at the contact, the slight relief almost enough but not quite.

Your nipples were hard, peaking through the fabric of your dress and you could feel them rubbing against Javier’s chest. He seemed to notice too because next thing you knew he was kissing down your neck, licking and nipping leaving a trail of his saliva on you -- the cool air was chilling as it breezed through. It was a welcome sensation to your overheated body from all the pleasure and sensations you were feeling.

His mouth drops to your clothed breast, kissing and biting down lightly on it making you gasp from surprise and pleasure. You heard him chuckle at your reaction and next thing you knew, he he pulled down the fabric of your already thin dress from your tit and started sucking and licking on your nipple.

“OH FUCK! Javier--,” you gasped so loud that he had to cover your mouth with one hand. It was late and even though people were in their homes, most likely sleeping, you knew you didn’t want to give people a free show to how  _ fucking good _ this man was making you feel. Your hand was in his hair and you were gripping it so hard from how sensitive your nipples were right now. You brought your leg up to his hip to grind against him some more to relieve some tension but with his other free hand he gripped your thigh and held you in place so you wouldn’t move.

“Don’t move or I will fuck you against this wall, and I don’t really feel like sharing you with the vecindarios when I make you scream my name,” his hand is still over your mouth keeping your moans as quiet as possible, you look at him and nod lightly, he smirks at you. “Good girl.”

You swear your eyes almost roll to the back of your head hearing him call you that. He made it sound so sexy and endearing at the same time.  _ How? _

He removes his hand for a brief second to ravish your mouth in a bruising kiss. Pulling back to look at you and into your lust filled eyes, your face wild with pleasure and want, sweating and your hair in disarray, he shudders at the view he has of you right now. “Bonita, y todo para mi.”

He puts his hand back over your mouth before licking and blowing on your sensitive peaked nipple, making you squirm -- you grip at his hair and pull a bit, earning a growl from him. With the hand he had on your leg to keep you in place he moves it to your other breast and he squeezes before pulling the piece of dress down to expose you and starts playing with your nipple. You grind against him again, growling he tugs you closer to him and he grinds against you; you gasp at the feeling of his cock against your hot center.

That was it. You don’t know if it was because you could feel his already hard cock or the fact that you were being overstimulated beyond your wildest dreams but your whole body quaked, white hot flashes burst behind your eyelids. You gripped Javier so tight that he let go of your nipple to marvel at you, as you had one of many mind-blowing orgasms you would have that night.

Thank fuck! He had his hand over your mouth because the half moan half scream you let out would’ve had some people looking out their windows tonight if his hand wasn’t there. Once you come down from your high your eyes are hooded, your body feels like jelly, your heart is racing a mile a minute, and you’re trying to catch your breath when he removes his hand from your mouth.

“Javi-, Javier what the fuck did you just do to me?” you laugh lightly still in awe at the fact that this stranger, that you only met once before, made you  _ cum  _ so good and so thoroughly that you still couldn’t move for fear of falling to your knees if he wasn’t holding you by the hips against him.  _ All of this from nipple play, what. the. fuck! _

You heard him chuckle and he tenderly kissed you as if he hadn’t just made you lose your mind seconds ago. The way a boyfriend would his lover to show her she meant the world to him.  _ ‘Who is this man?’ _ “That just means you were never shown how a woman should be treated in any sense of the word, those were boys – not men.” He broke away from you, pulling up your dress to cover you once again.

“And I can’t wait to show you how a woman should feel when she’s getting her brains fucked out by someone who understands that a woman comes first in the bedroom.” He takes your hand in his and leads you down the alleyway and soon enough you arrive at his apartment.

He fishes in his pockets for his keys to open the door, pulling you in the apartment andslamming the door shut. He places you between him and the door and yanks the top of your dress down while shoving his tongue in your hot mouth. It was a complete tongue battle of dominance. He was touching everywhere on your body, hands roaming.

He trailed his hands from your face, down your neck, to the swell of your breast – fondling, lightly tugging at your nipples again, you whimpered and you felt your pussy clench and soak your panties even more than they already were after your first orgasm. Javier trailed his lips to your jaw, to your ear and licked and bit your earlobe.

“Shit, Javier if you don’t stop this fucking teasing, I swear-,” you heard him give a breathy laugh, the sensation of his breath and the sound of him laughing in your ear had you reeling and writhing even more than before.

“Eres tan impaciente, preciosa,” Javier caressed you with his lips down your jaw again, back down to your neck. “Bueno pues, if that’s how you want it then.”

_ ‘Oh shit’ _

He brings his hands down to the hem of your dress -- smacks your thighs apart, telling you to open for him without saying a word just looking at you as if you were prey. “You are so beautiful, I’m going to make you cum with and in my mouth, until you are screaming nothing but my name, baby.”

He rips your panties off and he rubs your slit to tease you just a bit. You arch your back into his hand, grinding on him. “So wet for me already, preciosa. Dios te quiero probar.”

He’s on his knees the next second and you feel his hot, delicious mouth on your pussy. You yelp out a moan.

“Mmmmmm- Javi, oh FUCK! Right theerrre,” you’re almost growling yourself.

Your hand is trying to find restraint on the door but there is none, instinctively your hand goes to his head. Writhing you bring one of your legs over his shoulder to give him better access to your creaming pussy. The shockwave that courses through you was so intense you couldn’t get a sound out.  _ The second orgasm of the night and you were being ripped to shreds in a good way. _

“Oh fuuuuck, what-, who the fuck are you Javi?” You finally get out as you are coming down from that explosion of pleasure. You’re laughing at your luck of finally being treated this good. All the previous men,  _ no you were not a hoe _ \-- not really anyway, little flings here and there nothing major, could  _ never _ get you to cum this way.  _ Ever _ .

Javier comes up to stroke you with his mouth. You taste yourself on him, kissing him back aggressively, tongues clashing and fucking sloppy -- saliva and your essence mixing together. Both of you were whimpering and touching each other like a  _ fucking lifeline;  _ pushing him more into his apartment he grabs you arms semi forcefully to turn you around with your back to him and he is nuzzling your hair and neck while pushing you further in leading you to his bedroom, or lack of one.

From the quick glimpse you got it looked like a studio, but you’re not paying attention to the fucking room right now, you just want Javi and his cock right now.

You feel his mouth trail on your ear and neck. He’s whispering sweet nothings into your ear and you fucking swear just from his words you feel like you could cum again.  _ You’re almost sure he is too fucking good to be true. There MUST be something about him but that could come later. _

You reach his bed. Before he can throw you on there, you whip around. “Let me return the favor at least once Javier,” you’re smirking up at him as you sit your slicked with cum legs on his bed, keeping eye contact with him. You swear he looks so hot from this angle.

You unclasp his belt and unbutton his slacks as you smooth your hand over his cock. You hear him gasp and feel him shudder. You feel powerful and bold. You bring down his slacks and underwear mid-thigh exposing his hard, thick cock. Bigger than you have had with other men. You bring your hand to your pussy, caressing yourself to get some of your cum on your palm with the same hand you start to pump him slowly.

“You want me to suck you off, Javi? You want to cum in mouth? My pussy? My tits? My face?”

He groans at your dirty words. You’re surprised with yourself. You weren’t much of a dirty talker but you didn’t care at the moment. He brings one hand to your hair and the other to grip your chin to make you look at him. “Stop talking and either do something about it or I’ll make you regret it.”

You take him in your mouth, never breaking eye contact with him. He has one hand in your hair, gripping and lightly pulling at the same time. You are practically slobbering all over him. You usually hate being messy, but this man has you acting like a true vixen, you don’t give a fuck. You take him all the way to the base, lightly gagging from reflex, and you start to caress his balls.

He tilts his head back and groans, “Oh fuck.” He looks back down to meet your eyes once again and he is in awe and turned on even more by the sight of you. Dress halfway down your torso some of the saliva that was dripping out of your mouth landing on your chest, his cock in your mouth, it was too much. “Oh shit, oh shit, stop, stop stop.”

You do as you are told, letting him go with a pop, breathing heavily “Too much, Javier?” You give him a smirk and laugh.

“Eres una traviosa, sabes.” He looks at you in disbelief and delight. Gripping your arms to meet his lips again for the thousandth time that night and definitely not the last, he grabs your dress to bring it over your head, leaving you completely naked. You rip his shirt off him and kiss his chest, making your own trail down to his nipples.

All you could hear are your heavy breaths and the groans and moans both of you were emitting. He pushes you onto the bed, opens your legs and rubs your inner thighs; he slicks his cock on your pussy as you let out a whine. He brings his cock to your entrance and pushes in slightly before pulling out completely.

You swear if he does that again you were going to kill him and sure enough he does it again. “Javier, if you don’t-,” he shuts you up mid- sentence when he roughly bottoms out.

With a moan stuck in your throat, he pulls out and bottoms out again. You have your hands on your head at the feeling, panting and sweating at this point.

“Just feel baby and let me do all the work tonight,” you could hear him groan out through your breathy moans and cries as he pushes in again and keeps a slow, rough pace for a few minutes.

There is no sound other than the slapping of skin against skin and low moans. You are scraping your nails down his arms, most likely drawing blood and you don’t know or care at this point. You can feel the pressure and pleasure mounting from your stomach to your pussy. You knew you were close; and he could feel it too.

“Oh shit Javier! You feel so- fucking- good.” you breathe out.

Your pussy starts to clench around him and you can feel his cock pulse in you, his veins more prominent. You could tell he was close too because he grabs your waist to bring you up to meet him more closely to his hips. That fucking did it. For both of you.

Your last and final orgasm hit you like a freight truck. You shivered and shook, groaning out; your body pushing into him some more as he gripped you even harder to keep you in place, that it most likely will be bruised by the next day your walls squeezing him. You could feel hot liquid shoot into your hot, overly sensitive pussy and hit your cervix.

You opened your eyes slightly to ground yourself a bit more to reality. His head was thrown back, he was breathing rapidly. Once he had regained his composure, he brought his head back down to marvel at you, but instead met your eyes. Both of you were sweaty and he had some of his hair stuck to his brow. You had some baby hairs stuck to your forehead and you smiled at each other. Then laughed lightly. You both felt like you were on cloud nine.

Javier finally pulls out and you both groan at the loss of contact; you could feel both of your slick juices spilling out of you but you didn’t complain. “God this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.  _ You _ are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen,” you watch and feel him take his forefinger to your core and run it through your slick and bring it to his mouth, tasting both of you.

You were never one for messy sex, but this man brought out the whore in you. Normally you would want to take a shower right after, but you were too tired and immobile to care. For some reason, you wanted to risk everything and anything for this man. You would let him do anything to you, well  _ almost _ .

“Que Rico,” he sighs out, his fingers leaving his mouth with a pop, kissing you senseless he lays down beside you, cuddling you, and running his fingers through your hair, kissing your temple. You were both in a comfortable silence. He falls asleep and it’s not long before you follow him. Again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that this will be a two part story, maybe, as there is a lot I wanted to put in the first chapter but decided to cut for the sake of time and length. I have left an open ending at the end for this reason. Let me know if you would like a continuation of this work.
> 
> Thank you for the time you spent reading this fic and cannot wait for the journey ahead. Currently have 3 other FanFics in the works for different fandoms.


End file.
